The present invention relates to a high-voltage transformer winding bobbin which has a plurality of winding grooves separated by square flanges for winding an enamel wire into separate windings efficiently.
A high-voltage transformer according to the prior art is generally comprised of a core having a plurality of windings wound thereon one around another and respectively separated from one another by a respective sheet of insulator paper. According to this arrangement, the impedance of the windings is directly proportional to the distance from the core. Therefore, an outer winding produces a relatively higher impedance. Because increasing the impedance of a winding simultaneously increases its temperature, an outer winding may be burnt down easily. Because the windings are wound on the core one around another, longer enamel wires is used for making a transformer of the same capacity and much labor is required for winding the windings and the sheets of insulator paper. After the process of winding, the whole assembly is attached with silicon steel core brade and dipped in a varnish solution for coating. If the sheets of insulator layer are not properly wrapped, the quality of the transformer is greatly affected. Furthermore, the use of the sheets of insulator paper greatly increases the size of the winding assembly and the silicon steel core brades, and therefore the total weight and manufacturing cost of the transformer are relatively increased.